Three-piece shipping/storage containers are known. Such containers generally comprise a bottom pallet of plastic construction, a plastic top that may be similar to a pallet, and an intermediate sleeve adapted to fit between the pallet and the top and made of corrugated, heavy duty paperboard or plastic or combinations thereof. The typical shape for such a container is square or rectangular and the typical pallet has nine legs, arranged in three rows of three legs each spaced apart so as to allow for forklift entry in any of four directions. The components of the container may be banded together for shipment or held together with slide locks of the type described in my U.S. Pat. No. Re.35,875 issued Aug. 25, 1998, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.